The embodiment relates to a phosphor and a light emitting device having the same. The light emitting device may be included in a lighting system.
A LED (Light Emitting Device) is a device having a characteristic of converting electrical energy into light energy. For example, the LED may represent various colors by adjusting the compositional ratio of compound semiconductors.
For instance, a nitride semiconductor represents superior thermal stability and wide bandgap energy so that the nitride semiconductor has been spotlighted in the field of optical devices and high-power electronic devices. In particular, blue, green, and UV light emitting devices employing the nitride semiconductor have already been commercialized and extensively used.
A LED of emitting white color light employs secondary light source to emitting light from phosphor by applying the phosphor. In general, the LED is implemented through a scheme of applying YAG:Ce phosphor representing yellow color to a blue LED.
However, according to the scheme described above, due to quantum deficits and re-radiation efficiency caused by secondary light, the efficiency is degraded and the color rendering is not easy.
Therefore, since a white LED backlight according to the related art has the combination of a blue LED and a yellow phosphor, the white LED backlight lacks green and red components, so that colors are unnaturally represented. For this reason, the white LED backlight has been limitedly applied to a screen of a cellular phone or a laptop computer. However, the white LED backlight according to the related art has been extensively commercialized because the white LED backlight is easily driven and remarkably economical.
In general, it is well known to those skilled in the art that the phosphor material may include a silicate, a phosphate, an aluminate, or a sulfide for a host material and a transition metal or a rare earth metal is used at the center of light emission. For example, although silicate phosphor has been used for a backlight unit or a lighting device, the silicate phosphor is weak to moisture so the reliability of the silicate phosphor is inferior to any other phosphors.
Meanwhile, a phosphor, which is pumped by a pumping light source having high energy such as ultraviolet light or blue light to emit visible light, has been mainly developed with respect to a white LED. However, if the phosphor according to the related art is exposed to the pumping light source, the brightness of the phosphor is degraded.